


Meeting after Midnight

by nanuk_dain



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and Rush getting close. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting after Midnight

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/45796/45796_original.jpg)


End file.
